fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Talon (SV)
This article is about the Talon coffee shop. For the apartment above the Talon, see Talon Apartment (SV). The Talon was the local coffeehouse and hang-out of Smallville. Physical Appearance The Talon was located at 220 Main Street, Smallville Kansas, 35409. Across the street is Fordman's Department Store and was connected to Nell's flower shop. ;Outdoors Originally designed to be a movie theater, the exterior facade of the building had neon sign that, letter-by-letter, spelled out the theater's name repeatedly. ;Indoors The inside of the Talon was stylized as a modern coffee shop that featured an Egyptian motif, with ornaments in the form of sphinxes and hieroglyphics painted on the walls and pillars. The gold and yellow mixed with blue and violet of the walls harmoniously complemented the environment. The Talon also had lights stuck on the walls, as well as porches and stairways that lit up at night. The coffee house had individual tables scattered around the room with padded seats to ensure the convenience of its customers. It had a bar with stools, set in the middle of the room. The bar displayed the various candies and cakes, and was also where customers could place orders and baristas could make coffees. The building had a main entrance and a back door that opened onto a side street behind the building which was often used as a parking area. In addition to the main coffeeshop, there were three private areas in the building: * An apartment located at the top that was accessible through internal stairs. * A basement used for storage. * A small movie theater that on occasions provided functions to the public. Early History The Talon was built by vaudevillian and Smallville native William Talon and opened in September 1939 with a matinee screening of the Wizard of Oz. Though primarily a movie house, the theater also hosted the Kansas Philharmonic when the orchestra visited Smallville. The Talon burned down in the Main Street fire of 1955 and William Talon immediately made plans to rebuild and expand. On November 29, 1955, the Talon reopened its doors to a full house of teenagers eager to see James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. During this period of time, Laura Lang and Lewis Lang met for the first time at the theater. To celebrate its 60th anniversary in 1999, the Talon showed a restored re-released version of the Wizard of Oz. Having remained family-owned and operated until 2000, the Talon saw its patronage fall over the years due to the proliferation of large-chain multiplex theaters, and on February 26, 2000, the Talon Theater dimmed its lights for the last time. In 2000, Nell Potter acquired the Talon Theater but was unable to find a new tenant to revive the old movie house. In 2002, Potter sold the property to local businessman Lex Luthor who, along with Lana Lang, renovated the building and converted the site into a modern coffee shop. It offers a full-service espresso bar and pastries, has wireless Internet access, occasional live music, and karaoke. Season One Lana Lang was upset to find a sale sign in the window of her Aunt Nells flower shop, which included the adjunct Talon Theater. She explained to Clark Kent that it has sentimental value for her since her parents met there. She tried to talk to the buyer in hopes of convincing them to renovate and discovered that the new owner was Lex Luthor. Lana made an impassioned plea to Lex to renovate the old theater, but he was unmoved by sentiment and said to her that he planned to create a parking garage to service downtown. After speaking with Clark, Lana decided not to quit with her project and then made another presentation to Lex. This time, Lana proposed to turn the Talon into a café, bookstore, and venue for local bands and art house movies. Impressed, Lex accepted the idea. Together, Lana and Lex became business partners. Like any business, the Talon started with the left foot and didn't produce much profit. With the help of Ryan, Lana caught an employee stealing cash from the till and fired her. Days later, Clark stoped by the Talon to see Lana, and noted that the place is deserted. Lana revealed to him that the Beanery was trying to put them out of business. Clark visited Lex to see if he had any ideas about how to help the Talon, but Lex insisted that the Talon had to find its own feet and that he didn't intend to subsidize it. Lex arrived at the Talon and although he didn't offer to bail Lana out, he encouraged her to keep fighting for the Talon and get creative. Lana discovered that the Beanery had several health code violations and published them in the Smallville Ledger. After the scandal, the Talon became Smallville's most popular after-school hangout. Season Two After a tornado crossed through the town causing damage, the Red Cross converted the Talon into a disaster relief center. Lana helped the injured people and once the danger has passed, continued with her business. For an entire summer, Lana continued working in the Talon. During a heat wave, Clark's developed a new ability (heat vision) within the Talon and almost started a fire in the building. Being controlled by Desirée Atkins, Lex arrived at the Talon to inform Lana that he's closing the Talon in 24 hours. Once they solved the mystery, Lex gave Lana back the Talon. When Aunt Nell got a new boyfriend, Lana didn't want to be around Nell and Dean and spent her nights at the Talon. While going through some old boxes, she discovered a photograph of her mother hugging an unidentified man. Lana began wondering about the mysterious photograph and found out that her biological father was still alive. During this time, the Talon served several social events, like Ryan James's surprise welcome-back party and a protest movement to save the Kawatche Caves. When Whitney Fordman appeared to return, Lana also celebrated with a party in his honor. Lana also met with her biological father, Henry Small, in several occasions, but their relationship went into a tailspin because of his wife's jealousy and they had to stop seeing each other. Lana finally agreed to go out with Clark and accepted his proposal for a date but things went bad again when she discovered an infected Chloe and Clark make-out session at the Talon. Days later, Clark tried to get a job at the Talon surprised Lana by asking for it. She was reluctant because he didn't "have the best track record for keeping appointments," and suggested he tried the hardware store but he finally got the job. By this time, Lucas Luthor, stripped of all the things that Lex owned, including the Talon, berated Clark for being late for his shift and told Lana to fire him. Lana refused, so he threatened to fire her too, but the new partnership agreement didn't allow that. The next day Clark went back to the Talon to explain why he left his shift and Lana said she wasn't mad, but she had to fire him. While preparing for a food drive at the Talon, Martha fell ill with a rare disease and so did Clark. During that time, Chloe opened up about her feelings towards Clark, but didn't get the response that she wanted. Lana learned about this and during the fair decided to stay away from Clark. One night at the Talon, Lana asks three drunken frat boys, who have been spiking their coffee with liquor and getting loud and obnoxious, to leave if they will start drinking. One of the frat boys, makes a pass at Lana. She tells him to leave again, and when he sees her hit the alarm, he grabs her and throws her against the wall. Clark arrives and saves her shoving Andy to the ground. The boy sues Clark who is convicted to doing community service. Lana asks Andy to meet her at the Talon and confronts him with the fact that she knows he is faking his injuries. Some time later, the cinema of the Talon began to run again. After watching a horror movie with her friends, and while Lana was cleaning up the theater, an old friend of hers that died years ago appeared in front of her, and began to make her believe that she is crazy. Season Three Lana spent all summer looking for Clark. She still managed the Talon but had stopped giving so much attention to it because her priority was to find Clark. When Clark returned, he went to the Talon and tentatively approached Lana and apologized for the way he acted in Metropolis. Since then, Lana continued managing the Talon like before. When Perry White visited Smallville, Clark took Perry to the Talon, where Perry callously asked Lana for an interview about the day of the meteor shower. She was offended and asked them both to leave. After an incident in a stable caused by Lex, Lana was wounded and wasn't able to attend to the business for some weeks. After she recovered partially, Lana had a welcome home party at the Talon. During her rehabilitation, she met Adam Knight and befriended him. He spent time at the Talon with her and when Lex was going over financial reports from the Talon, he noted that some bills from the Talon included some gift baskets to him. Lana invited Adam to live in the apartment above the Talon and he agreed. Then, she renovated the apartment and rented it to him. She was afraid of him, and after she discovered Adam's dark secret, she asked Lex for help to get Adam out of the building. Lana arrived at the Talon to find that Adam has gone and Lana attempted to scrub away the memory of Adam from the apartment. When the obsessive girlfriend of Clark is jealous of Lana, she tries to kill her at the Talon, but is stopped by Clark. Lana applied to an Art School in Paris because she doesn't fit in needs a fresh start from Smallville. Lana is surprised to meet a realtor who is showing the Talon to potential buyers. She goes to the mansion and demands an explanation from Lex. She is extremely upset, saying she doesn't want it sold because she put her heart into it but Lex says it is more profitable to sell the building than buy out her shares and admits that he only kept it as a coffee shop because Lana wanted it. Later, Lex and Lana hold a partnership meeting to discuss another offer they received. Gabe and Chloe Sullivan offered to buy the place, keep it as it is, and let Lana work there again when she returns from Paris, but she turned them down, saying she doesn't want anything pulling her back to Smallville. With just days till Lana leaves Smallville, in a partially dismantled Talon, Mr. Kerns, the new owner is working late when he encounters the insane Emily Dinsmore, who has escaped from his prison and wants to be with Lana. He mistakes her for Lana and when she claims that he is ruining the coffee shop by changing it, he defends his actions, saying she is the one that signed the papers, and she kills him by sticking her hand straight through his chest, leaving again the Talon in the hands of its former owner. Season Four Following the departure of Lana toward Paris, the Talon was closed for several months. When she returns to Smallville, goes to visit Lex at the Luthor Mansion and talk about reopening the Talon and Lana renting out the upstairs apartment there. Lex accepts the proposal and then rents the apartment for her. That same night, Lana's boyfriend Jason Teague surprises her by showing up in the Talon to stay together. After an economic crisis, Martha tells Jonathan that she has taken a management position at the Talon because they need the extra income to cover his hospital bills. Since then, she begins to run the business with the help of Lana, who now lived on the Talon. Since Lana began to live in the Talon, she is frequently visited by Jason, who continually help her to reveal the mystery behind the enigmatic Countess Isobel Thoreaux and the stones of power. During this process, Lana is possessed by the spirit of the countess, having nightmares about her and finally meets the manipulative mother's of her boyfriend who goes to the Talon only to meet Lana. During a night of karaoke at the local, Clark comes in with her ex-girlfriend Alicia Baker by his side and Lana becomes upset and angry for this. That same night, she is attacked while taking a shower, but is saved by Jason. Later Jason is attacked outside the Talon, and then Lana blames Alicia for the attacks. Lois Lane got a job at the Talon as a waitress and begins to help Mrs. Kent. When his sister Lucy arrives in Smallville, she cares for her but is upset when she learns that her steal money out of the cash register of the Talon. When Lex is splinted in two, the evil Lex tells Lana after kissing her, that he's going to close the Talon, but when he returns to normal, aborts the idea. Later, during morning coffee rush at the Talon, Lois is working when Kevin Grady steals a muffin and a handful of cash out of the cash register. He clears her memory and when she awakens from the trance announces they've been robbed. In his quest for the Stones of Power, Lana uses the apartment of the Talon to hide the Crystal of Air once she starts to realize the true intentions of Jason and Genevieve, and finally, being possessed by the countess, kills Genevieve, when she confronts her at her apartment. Season Five Always under the administration of Martha Kent, the Talon is still open even after the second meteor shower that befell Smallville. After several ups and downs in their relationship, finally after Clark was made mortal by Jor-El, Clark and Lana consummate their love in the apartment of the Talon losing their virginity to each other. After returning from her trip to Europe, Lois returns to her old job as a waitress and meets AC, with whom she has a whirlwind relationship for a few of days. Finally, after Lana decides to enlist at the college, she moves from the apartment of the Talon to the campus of the Met U, and Lois is able to rent the place and moved to live there. Lois continued working as a waitress even she was hired by Jonathan Kent to help him to run for State Senate. Lois hold an election party for Jonathan at the Talon, where they discover that Jonathan has won his bid against Lex for Kansas State Senator. After the death of Jonathan, Martha began to encounter several setbacks as a result of her pain and unliquidated obligations that have been, so on several occasions, Lana was committed to do closing work for Martha helping her. During a thunderstorm, Chloe is taking a shower at Lois' Talon apartment and sees a young girl pleading to help her. Lois rushes into the bathroom and finds Chloe crouched in a corner with her wrists cut. After being accused of attempting suicide, Chloe and Clark investigate the incident and find a skeleton behind of the wall and discover that the girl has been murdered years ago by a former tenant of the apartment. Martha finally agrees to be Senator after the offer made to her of the position of her late husband, and then left to manage the Talon. Despite this, Lois continues to work and live there although her relationship with the owner, Lex Luthor, is not entirely good. Season Six After awakening her soul of a reporter, Lois leaves the rates of coffee and gets a job at the Metropolis Inquisitor. She continues living at the apartment above the Talon, but after the incidents of the Dark Thursday, now shares the place with Chloe, who stay with her until the Met U recovers from the destruction. Although some time later the bedrooms are repaired, Chloe feels comfortable living in the Talon and choose to stay there. During a dream of Clark's when he was abducted by a Zoner, the Talon was actually closed but Chloe still lived within like a beggar. When Clark wakes up, goes to the Talon where he met Lana and recall when the things were simpler, but are interrupted by Lex who takes Lana. On Valentine's Day, a party is held at the Talon and Chloe and Jimmy attended along with Clark and Lois, who were spiteful following the commitment of Lana with Lex and the departure of Oliver respectively. There a mystic who sells novelties such as potions gives Lois a lipstick, claiming that after putting it on, she will fall in love. Then, Lois fall in love with Clark after sees him behind her in a mirror. Lana engaged to Lex attracts the attention from the paparazzi, who begin to harass her. After a maniac begins to torment her, she seeks refuge staying with Chloe at the Talon while Lex was on a trip. When Chloe mysteriously disappears after witnessing an abduction, Jimmy placed advertisements by the Talon to see if anyone recognized her. But just then, Chloe appears behind him with no memory of what had happened. Certain day, Chloe wakes up with muddy boots on the floor of her apartment and after investigate, she and Clark discovers that she has been out of the Talon for the nights under the orders of his mother. After Jimmy's departure, Chloe remained at the Talon living with her cousin. Season Seven Chloe and Lois continue to live in the apartment above the Talon and are frequently visited by Jimmy who had returned from his trip. When Clark's Kryptonian cousin Kara comes to Smallville, Clark thinks that she must have to hide his identity and socialize with humans and then she gets a job as a waitress at the Talon. During a beauty contest that is held at the Talon, Kara falls in it and wins. She works there until after a discussion with Clark makes her leave Smallville. One night, while Chloe and Jimmy had a date in the coffeehouse of the Talon, Chloe recognizes in the bar an old enemy from high school who had been interned at Bell Reeve years ago and goes after her, thinking she had escaped. When the movie of the Warrior Angel is shot in Smallville, a scene is shot in the Talon. An amnesiac Kara returns to Smallville and while trying to regain his memory goes to the Talon to try to remember but it's useless. She meets there with Lex, who offers her help to regain his memory and his job if she wanted back. When Chloe is accused of working for a terrorist organization, his apartment is being watched by the federals and Jimmy is approached by a brunette woman at the Talon coffee shop and forced to spy on his girlfriend. When Kara begins to act strangely, Clark thinks that she could be infected with red kryptonite and then enlist Chloe to help. She lures Kara to her apartment and tries to use green K on her but doesn't work and then discover that "she" is, in fact, Brainiac. Brainiac attacked her and Chloe falls unconscious on the ground, being found later by Jimmy. Finally after, Chloe recovers, Jimmy takes her to the apartment and after realizing how much he loved Chloe, Jimmy proposes her at the Talon coffeehouse, but just then they are ambushed by the DDS, that take Chloe before she can answer. Season Eight With Chloe in jail, Lois was the only one living at the Talon for nearly a month. When Chloe is released from Black Creek, she goes to the Talon and there finds Jimmy waiting for her. Then, she finally says yes to his marriage proposal. After Lex's disappear on the Arctic Circle, all his businesses were taken over by his protégé, Tess Mercer, including within the Talon. She goes to the coffee shop to ask Chloe for help her with the mystery that hid the Crystal of Knowledge and after the refusal of Chloe, threatens her but don't achieve greater results. Jimmy moves in with Chloe to begin to live together and celebrate their engagement party at the Talon coffee shop. Lois, uncomfortable with the situation, decides to moves to another department and then left the building. Chloe wakes up one morning feeling strange and begins to lose his memory, forgetting that Jimmy lived with her and then throwing him out of the apartment. Chloe escapes from the hospital where she was interned and after Davis Bloome finds her, he returns her to the Talon thinking that there might help her better. Chloe and Jimmy continue to live together until their wedding day, in which Jimmy is seriously injured and have to be moved to Star City for better treatment. During this time, Lana returns to Smallville and stay at the Talon apartment, as Chloe travels constantly to care for her husband. Lana and Clark remembers the old days at the Talon and the she realizes that he has changed a lot since she served coffee in the coffee shop. When Lana finally leaves Smallville, Chloe returned to live at the Talon. After a hard fight, Jimmy refuses to return to live with her on the grounds that their marriage was over and then she is left utterly alone in the apartment. After discover the true identity of Davis Bloome, Chloe is devastated after helping him to commit suicide, but one night while she returning home, hears a noise coming from the basement of the Talon and after going to investigate found that Davis had not died. He asks her for help and then Chloe starts to giving him refuge to in the basement of the Talon, hiding him from everyone. Davis dark side starts to become more and more strong, and one night kills a thug who tries to harm Chloe in the coffee shop. Clark warns Chloe at the Talon that Davis could still be alive, but the girl ignored his warning and say that he just was paranoid and that Davis had died. Jimmy driven by his addiction attempts to steal the money that Chloe kept in the Talon but is surprised by Oliver, Chloe finally decides to elope with Davis to protect Clark and then left the town. Season Nine After Lois disappeared mysteriously, a recently widowed Chloe return to live alone at the Talon apartment despite spending more time at the Watchtower that Jimmy had given her. When Lois returned after being lost for three weeks, she moved back in to keep Chloe company, and the two cousins returned to live together. Thanks to this, Chloe learned that Lois was still receiving calls from the Blur and also that she was beginning to date Clark. When Chloe met a promising young superhero, she took him to the Talon with the idea of having some fun time. After discovered all of his abilities, she was seduced by the excitement and then, climbed with the man to the cornice of the apartment. From there, they flew through the sky to Metropolis. Lois briefly moved from the Talon apartment to live with Clark when she was mesmerized by gemstone kryptonite, but then returned to normal and moved back with Chloe. After Chloe and Oliver began a relationship, Oliver confronted Chloe at the apartment after learned that she was stealing money from him and warned her that Tess could be spying through the walls. Season Ten After Clark confronts Sam Lane at the Kent farm regarding his spying on his farm, the General and his two daughters, Lois and Lucy, go to the Talon apartment after the General declares that Lois and Clark's relationship is over. Inside the apartment, Lois stands up to her father, declaring her love for Clark and refusing to leave his side. Disappointed with her reaction, the General and Lucy leave the apartment. Unbeknownst to them, Rick Flag had planned to assassinate the General by blowing up the Talon, which he did after they left. Luckily, Lois was saved by Clark under the guise of the Blur, but the Talon was not so lucky, being completely destroyed. After everything Lana had done to preserve it for nine years, the Talon was left in ruins. Special Events The Talon has become a center for a variety of special events in the town. * In 2002 a party was held to celebrate the inauguration of the Talon * In 2002, Paul Chan's election victory was celebrated at the Talon. * In 2003 The Talon hosted a "surprise" Welcome Back party for Ryan James. * In 2003, a "Welcome Back" party was thrown for Whitney Fordman upon his apparent return from fighting in Indonesia, although it was really Tina Greer. * In 2003, A food fair is held in the Talon. * In 2004 A party is celebrate in honor of Lana Lang after her recovery. * In 2004, the Smallville Crows football team held a victory party to celebrate advancing to the State Championship game. * In 2006, Jonathan Kent's election party was held at the Talon. * In 2006, Martha Kent held a press conference at the Talon. * In 2007, the Talon hosted an elaborate Valentine's Day party. * In 2007, the Talon hosted the Miss Sweet Corn beauty pageant that fall that included a talent show and Kara Kent wins. * In 2008, the Talon hosted Chloe and Jimmy's engagement party. Employees ;Owners * Lana Lang was a founding partner in the Talon. She worked there until she left for Paris, France in 2004. * Lex Luthor was Lana's silent partner, until he bought out her shares. ;Staff * Martha Kent in 2004 pleaded with her husband Jonathan Kent for his consent in her taking the position as Talon manager. She said that in addition to the extra income, she needed an outlet and a place to keep herself busy. * Kara Kent worked as a waitress there during her short stay in Smallville. Although she often disappeared and confessed to making a "terrible cup of coffee", she managed to keep her job because of her friendship with Lex Luthor. * Clark Kent worked at the Talon for one day. Due to his habitual lateness and tendency to disappear, Lana Lang reluctantly hired him, then fired him when he predictably disappeared during his shift. * Lois Lane worked as a waitress in Season 4 and Season 5, until she began helping Jonathan Kent run for State Senate and then started work as a journalist. Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Smallville Businesses Category:Smallville Buildings Category:Smallville Locations